Powerpuff Maximum: second trigger
by Milleniumenjimon
Summary: (Completed.) Blossom left her old life to find out what she is, when she runs into an old friend she is caught up in a web of mystery and death.
1. Chapter

It has been a while since he's been in this area. The last time he was here his parents were about to tear his body open with a specially made dagger on a Arcadian-like symbol, that's when his mentor saved him and took him into the organization. From the first moment he stepped off the bus he was attacked by a few muggers which he dispatched easily, seen a few things he wished he never saw happening in a alleyway and the hellish feeling of dark energy in the air he knew that Townsville had changed for the worse.  
  
Well that didn't stop him from a small Japanese restaurant for a small bite to eat.  
  
The moment he open door he was a little taken back by the causal atmosphere of everything, he half expect to be assaulted by bad cliche's and stereotypes that he normally encountered in American-Japanese-style restaurants. It doesn't really mean the food's going to be good but at least he doesn't have to deal with some inbred backwater, hack trying his/her damnest to be a geisha without knowing what one is.  
  
He took a seat and saw a young girl, about 14, walk out form the back room with a menu in hand. She dressed in a custom kimono that was primarily silver with gold trimming, it set off her dark skin tone and dark brown hair that was tied up. She offered a smile as she place down the menu in front of him, that's when he noticed she has purple eyes.  
  
A quick glance over the menu than order a light dinner and some green tea, she went into the back area behind the counter and return after a moment with his order.  
  
He enjoyed his meal, rest than went to pay at the counter.  
  
As he stepped out he let the nice night air press against his skin while he shrugged his gym bag over his shoulder, the lights of Townsville were very bright.  
  
Mitch Michelson was home.  
  


------

  
  
It has been two days since she had left her sister, it has been one since she officially committed her first real crime (which ironically lead to her last act as a hero by saving a bunch of people from creatures created by the Black Mafia.) No one was surprised when Blossom hopped into the armor truck and drove off, one of her old friends from school wished her luck as she, Blossom, drove off. She only stopped at the boarder of Townsville and Citysville to find a place to switch vehicles, which she found there was a surprising amount of armor trucks on the trade-in lot.  
  
She got a lemon that stalled outside of the Cityville's first national bank where she changed all of the small bills into bigger bills (for carrying ease), than got chased by the Citysville police back into Townsville.  
  
And that's how she landed here; at the Capcom Hotel where the room's have solid steel doors with reinforced titanium plating and slid key cards, while this _did_ prevent any freak from breaking into somebody's room it didn't prevent said freaks from destroying the plexy glass window, killing the manager and taking whatever room they want.  
  
Blossom didn't even gave a second look at the bloody body as she reached over the counter and took a card than manage to fight through the group of gang members to the room whose numbers matched the numbers on the card.  
  
She entered the room and closed the door on a guy with a knife than threw her luggage full of money onto one of the beds and landed on the other.  
  
While she fell asleep she wonder about the rest of her life; she may have committed crimes in the last few hours but in Townsville (and Citysville too a degree) there was no law. One thought was how is she going to support herself, another is whether to keep playing super hero or not.  
  
As she drifted away there was one thing she decided on.  
  
Find out what she is.  
  


------

  
  
The darkness was casted everywhere within the abandoned building, a hollow wind blew through the broken windows and missing doors as the moon poured through them. On the top floor there were two forms moving and striking, with which passing spark flew from edge meeting edge.  
  
Leaping up a form prepared for an overhead smash, but his opponent used his own blade to block the moment of impact than with his free hand grasp his enemy's shawl and threw him over a guard railing and into a hole that lead a few floors down. To prevent himself from slamming into the concrete floor at the speed he's going at and becoming a splatter spot he used his sword to jam into the wall and slow himself down. While he did hit the floor with his back at least he was alive, his foe was above ready to jump down and deliver the killing blow.  
  
Acting fast he reached into a secret pocket in his jacket as his foe jumped off the ledge, palming the item he grasp the energy sword and deactivate it so it was just a hilt. He laid there watching his opponent coming closer, there was about only a foot between them when he sprung into action and slammed the hilt of the energy sword into the wall and slid away when his foe driven his energy sword into where he was.  
  
He took the item, a square shaped shuriken, and threw it into the opponent's torso; there was a moment of stillness.  
  
Sparks shot everywhere as they made contact with their energy swords and they struggle for the upper hand. One was on the ground and the other was wounded badly.  
  
With a slight motion there was a streak of light and one form fell, while moving Mitch nudged the corpse and then rested for a moment.  
  
This was the first step towards destroy the Black Mafia.  
  


------

  
  
She decided on one thing after flying out of the room and losing the money she "earned" the other day was to find Sarah Bellum. As she watch the police actually do something about the sieged hotel; a few of them fired at her but she manage to hide away in a back alley.  
  
The only way this could happen is the mayor heard about the robbery and wants her share.


	2. Chapter 1

There wasn't much to this; her supplier was asking for a favor and if she wants to keep her blood full of any but plasma she's going to have to do this. The deputy mayor, a kind of ginky woman with long black hair, was reporting the daily news that often meant nothing to her as she fixed up a heavy drink. She shrugged off the news of her daughter leaving Townsville with a powerpuff, it was good riddance in her mind.  
  
She down her glass quickly in and slam it down, with some new found courage she now can think a little more cruelly. Her supplier wants this young fellow out of the way, that was something she can do. All it would take is a phone call to a few people on her list and that would be that.  
  
_It's coke time._  
  


------

  
  
Mitch looked up at the old house, it has been a few years since he has seen this place. This was the place where his parents took him and prepared to sacrifice him to increase their power, this was also going to be his base of operations. He kind of expected this house to be picked up by the city and sold off but as he wonder into the backyard and pry open the backdoor he learn from the tall grass and the remains of toys he use to play with that no one has been here in a long time, and inside wasn't any better.  
  
The marks of his mentor's battle still scar the walls of the sacrifice room, he only looked in for a moment but he went back searching the house for more pleasant memories. As he open the door of the master bedroom he shivered, here he decided to make this area his place of rest.  
  
He set down his gym bag as he walked over to the large bed that his once loving parents slept, once where before they "disappeared" when he was young and left him with his grandmother, here he remember when he was just barely walking and just learning to control his talents his parents would lay him down here. But of course it was all a sick act, they only took care of him for one prepose.  
  
He fell in spread-eagle and slowly curled into fetal position like when he was two years old near his mother and father, there are times where he prefer taking in a fantastical memory than the cold hard reality of his parents.  
  
A few tears landed on the pillow as he pull the blankets over him, he allowed himself to go to a deep sleep.  
  


------

  
  
It was barely day break on the city of Townsville; in the past it would bring even the most busy business salaryman to a stop to smell a rose. But now it was a moment of dread, this was the busiest time for the Majin Taisen leftovers as they scurry all over the place gathering/eating what they need before the day.  
  
Speaking of which there were two gloves - a mutated freakish dog-like creature with sharp teeth and very thin legs with claws; they're rarely seen but are considered a threat - eating the flesh of some poor bastard that was at the wrong place at the wrong time (for the gloves it was the right place at the right time). Both reared their head and growled at the scent of another being there, a creature with thin limbs and a small torso despite it's tall height.  
  
With a swipe of the hand this new creature, with more human intelligence as demonstrated by picking up a close by rusted pipe before hand, it snatched up one of the gloves than slammed the pipe right into the center of the creature's skull; it died instantly and the creature threw it aside as it went after the other dog-monster. One would say that the glove are fearless, but in reality they're very stupid things.  
  
It didn't take much for the glove to tear the throat out of the creature, as it fell the dog lathed onto one leg and dragged it off into the shadows.  
  
_The results of demon virus._  
  
Blossom let that thought roll around her head as she came upon the battle scene,she hated when she finds the infected ones like this. It constantly happened ever since the monster war, in a way she had become desensitize to death do to these creatures. But at the moment she wasn't here to watch the glove tear up a fallen dark racoon, she was here to get leads on taking Ms. Bellum down.  
  
In the neighborhood there was suppose to be something that would help with her quest, she was told by her last remaining living friend, Robin, that here among these fallen buildings was a old hall of records that contain some information on Ms. Sarah Bellum.  
  
"1224 Cushings street," Blossom said out loud as she read over the instructions given to her. She looked up and searched around for the building, it was the place where the glove had taken shelter. Shacking her head she floated to the other roof top, from here she enter the large brick building to find everything was a mess; there was blood, bones and papers in patches in the dark rooms. The damage to the building's structure didn't help much to ease what tension she has, it only added to the carnage.  
  
While she push aside a large over turn filing cabinet she wonder how is she going to find what she needs? Picking up papers and folders at random and reading them in hopes of finding what she needs something moved, it was small and it was fast enough to avoid detection by the former puff.  
  
_What's this?_ Blossom thought as she saw something with Ms. bellum's name on it on the floor in a open file, as she reach down a dark entity ran across the room behind her. This time Blossom noticed and swallowed hard as she picked up the file, reading it over she found it was a standard birth certificate naming Sarah Bellum and one Alexander Morebucks as the parents of Princess Morebucks. _Oh,_ Blossom thought as she rolled her eyes, _truly shocking news! I would crush the most evil mayor with the news of her kid dating my sister._  
  
Blossom stopped for a moment to consider that notion but passed it up, it only hurt Princess more than Ms. Bellum, and she didn't want to do that to her sister's girlfriend.  
  
Blossom felt a slight headache coming on, this was a wasted trip. The headache began to get a little worse, it was so bad that her eye sight started to blur around her edge. Her fox ears began to twitch rapidly as she ran the tip of tongue over her teeth in a nervous motion while her fingers twitched a little, these were the signs of her slipping into her demon rage.  
  
Before losing all consciences thought she saw a few gloves entering the room, she was in the center of a haunt of gloves.  
  
A growl escape her lips as she hunch over and glared at the devil dogs, as one leap up to sink it's sharp teeth into anything fleshy it met Blossom's sharp claws via rib-cage and was sent through the window. Two gloves lung forward and snap their jaws at Blossom's shins than leap back, one of them earned itself a swift kick to the head that launched it into the air than another kick that folded it's body sharply. Blossom didn't even wait for the thing to land to attack the other glove with claws and fangs bare, she tore four gloves apart in one run towards the door.  
  
Transversing down the infested hall there was much carnage, Blossom punched a hole in the floor and floated through it quickly. As the devil dogs crowded around the hole to seek their prey Blossom used her ice breath to freeze them in place, from here she went down another floor and found one glove was waiting for her by the stairwell entrance.  
  
As the thing growled it rushed forward in a foolish attempt for lunch, all it earn was being sliced along the jaw line.  
  
Twitching black fox ears, sharp fangs and slitted pupils made up what she was, it also made up what was holding a energy sword near her jugulars. To be fare her claw was near his jugulars too.  
  
It was a mexican stand off between two kessha kitsune, blood fox.  
  
Mitch and Blossom.  
  


------

  
  
Ms. Bellum lean back, she assumed that her little hitman had done it's job. Now it was time to call up her so-called daughter and tell her how wrong she is and how horrid she is, it was something she loved to do as a "mother".  
  
Downing a mix of gods know what she reached over to pick up the phone, she was about to dial but her deupty mayor walked in.  
  
"Mayor Bellum," she said, "I hate to inform you of this but Gyruss has been killed."  
  
"What!" Ms. Bellum shot out of her seat wide eyed at the news, Gyruss was her best assasin in Townsville and if he fell than this problem was worse than she originally thought. "Damn it!"  
  
"What do you want intend to do?"  
  
"For one thing," Ms. Bellum said as she walked around the desk, "I'm going to get the hell out of here before he comes looking for me."


	3. chapter 2

Blossom was the first to lower her claws and awaited for Mitch to lower his guard, it took a few minutes but the blade dissipated but he still held the hilt up. Nether moved nor said anything, their eyes did all the talking.  
  
"What a odd way to say hello," Mitch said as he lowered his reiken, energy sword. "And what a odd make over." He wanted for Blossom to say something, but he waited in vain and decided to break the silence. "A little spooked, aren't ya'? Don't worry about it, going into kill rages happens to me too when I was learning to control my power."  
  
There was more silence, Mitch shifted his weight as he saw Blossom's eyes well up.  
  
"Oba," Mitch said as he placed a hand onto Blossom's shoulder. She pushed him away and ran away, Mitch went to follow her but she flew away.  
  
"She's going to need help."  
  


------

  
  
The deputy mayor was packing a suit case, Ms. Bellum was too plastered to even form more than two words without a "gerk" in the middle. Before doing enough drugs to kill even Jim Morrison Ms. Bellum deduced she must lead away her problem from Townsville into another country - which was selected by a dart one to a world map - and have all of her best ties take him down.  
  
As long as nothing big happens while they're gone things should be fine, she closed the case and shifted through the passports and airplane tickets for a moment than went and placed them into the car that was awaiting down stairs. She came back down and dragged the passed out mayor into the car and driven off to the airport.


	4. chapter 3

_I ain't gonna find her,_ Mitch thought as he followed the faint "scent" (which it's more of a lingering energy that is more felt than smelled), he stayed in his kessha kitsune form until the very end when Blossom went too high to be noticed by him.  
  
He called it a day, it was time to get home.  
  


------

  
  
Ms. Bellum slowly return to reality, she was in a seat of the private jet across from her deputy mayor. It didn't take her long to begin to look for the aspirin and drink down some water, she learn if you have more alcohol than plasma in your bloodstream for the past few months your body is going to through on hell of a hangover.  
  
"Where the hell are we going?" Ms. Bellum asked as she rubbed her temple.  
  
"A Black Mafia base in Vietnam," the deputy said as she pushed away some brown hair out of her eyes. "That's where the dart landed when you came up with this 'plan'," she said, "Boss Cobra told me that he would have everything ready for Mitch's arrival in two days if you hold your end."  
  
"My end?" Ms. Bellum asked. Than she remembered that Boss Cobra has a love - almost obsession - for samples of the original Chemical X, and luckily Townsville makes 29% of the stuff. "Yeah, yeah. I remember now, he can take the useless crap if he wants."  
  
"I wonder what he does with so much Chemical X anyway?" The deputy asked.  
  
"He uses it power some kind of army of throwaway robot soldiers," Ms. Bellum answered.  
  
"Okay, but I wonder how do we get the Crisis syndicate to follow us?"  
  
Ms. Bellum smiled, "I already plan that before the binge."  
  


------

  
  
Mitch fell into bed, it didn't take much for his eyes to close and slip into a deep sleep. But it took a lot to wake him up, he flipped out of bed and landed - painfully - onto his back on the floor. He barely missed being loaded up on lead as it tore the window and bed to shreds, he couldn't make out the assailant but judging from the extremely bright light pouring into the room they were in a assault vehicle.  
  
Mitch rolled to the door, and scramble to stay at least, literarily, a step ahead of enemy fire as he ran down the hall. There were soldiers in riot gear were smashing through the windows, cutting off one escape route.  
  
He didn't stop for one moment as he shifted into his blood fox form, this allowed him to be more agile and mobile. Which allowed him to jump off the banister and land on some soldiers head - which he used his claws to break through the riot helmet and tear open the throat - and slide under a falling support beam. Bullets flew past him as he kept low, orders were shouted while Mitch shoulder ram the back door.  
  
Overhead a assault 'coper - a super cobra - kept spraying lead into the house, there properly friendly fire but the pilot primary focus was on killing Mitch Michelson. It proved it by firing a missile at him that destroyed a building, another one destroyed the house. Mitch slid under bullet fire from the soldiers and dodge missiles from the super cobra, the best thing he can do is retreat.  
  
Which prove fruitless while he ran down the street, around the corner was a tank awaiting him. The soldiers within the tank climbed out while one aimed the turret, the soldiers outside have revolver feed grenade launchers.  
  
There wasn't much left of the place after they began firing, Mitch barely had time to summon his aura shield and ram right through the tank. He ran down the ally with a super cobra on his tail and he was running on empty after a full busy day and the while tank scenario drained him, the bullets pelt the asphalt while missiles slam into buildings and people hard.  
  
Mitch slid into the shadows and watch the super cobra fly off, he ran back the way he came. There was some soldiers waiting for him but he blew past them before they could do anything, he did this all the way back to his burning home. While this was going on he wonder why the hell no one was coming to see what it was going on, he didn't realize that in Townsville even if the entire city was destroyed no one would give a crap.  
  
There was only one reason he came back to the blazing, now falling house, to retrieve his reiken. A decision that would prove to fatal as four super cobra assault helicopters and one black hawk surrounded him, originally the orders were to seek out the kessha kitsune and lead him to city hall where the mercury tear area Black Mafia best, Andy Sung ng, would battle him and tip him off about the mayor's trip to Vietnam. But this was better, it was the equivalent of catching a unicorn, a leprechaun and a yeti with Elvis in his caddy.  
  
"This is phantom leader," the black hawk pilot said as his thumb over the launch button. "Open _fire_!"  
  
Mitch closed his eyes, his body shivered as the wind blew all around.  
  
The black hawk exploded, and while it fell to the ground the near by super cobras lost their propellers. Mitch open his eyes and caught sight of a fast silhouette, it was moving so fast it was almost like the being was teleporting. One of the falling 'copters blew up while the other just collapsed on itself.  
  
The super cobra behind him were sliced by two ring-like energy blades, they imploded.  
  
Mitch stood there, wide eyed at the carnage. He's seen worse, especially when he was under immortal Jack's training; but it was _never_ happen so fast.  
  
Mitch walked forward, his reiken hilt was laying there but there was something next to it. A small silver item, a locket.  
  
A locket containing the picture of him and his parents laughing and enjoying their short time together.  
  
_What is this?_ Mitch thought as he stared at this item, _no way this is real._  
  


------

  
  
Standing there watching Mitch, in two rings of energy in each hand the attack had been a little fun. But now it was time to get back to work.  
  


------

  
  
The news wasn't good, the strike force was destroyed. Which meant it was a waste of what little resource Townsville had, with translates into him being easier to get to.  
  
At least he has the legendary guns, crimson & soul.  
  


------

  
  
Mitch ran down the street, his body was aching and his mind was dulled from the whole emotional shock of the locket and the question of who or what saved him.  
  
It would have been a good idea properly wait until one wasn't so badly fatigued, but this situation if he rest he dies. There were still riot soldiers crawling around the city, and they were still very highly armed.  
  
Mitch was going to take this fight to the last place they expect.  
  
"_**MS. BELLUM**_!" Mitch shouted as he turn the front doors to ash.  
  
Within the city hall there were Black Mafia soldiers, which is much worse than the ones running around outside. Mitch ran forward with his reiken at maximum, he slice through at least seven soldiers.  
  
With each floor Mitch felt a bit of his energy drain after each fight, by the time he had reached the mayor's office he fell to his knees. He was breathing hard and about to faint but he manage to summon what strength he has left.  
  
Pushing the door open he leap to one side and roll while he landed, a dark skin man with long dye blond hair and wearing a jean jacket with a Brazilian flag design on a T-shirt fired off several rapid shots from the blue pistol than he switch to the red pistol, which blew a hole the size of a VW rabbit in the wall.  
  
Mitch knew he couldn't win this situation unless he can disable this freak with _one_ attack, and that requires timing.  
  
The reiken blade was beginning to fade. The barrel was still smoking as it came full circle.  
  
Mitch narrowed his eyes. The man widen his eyes.  
  
Firing the man let out a huge ball of pure dark energy, Mitch shivered as the attack came at a rapid pace. Mitch shifted his weight and held off the energy than threw it back at the man, this resulted in the man leaping out of the way and dropping his guns.  
  
"I'll see you Da Nang," the man shouted as he dove out the window.  
  
Mitch fell, he slept where he fell.  
  


()()()()()()

  
  
Wow, this is certainly changed from the idea of a dark character driven, angsty hell of epic portions into something like ninja gaiden.  
  
And I'm liking it.  
  
I hope you are too.


	5. Chapter 4

When he woke up in the center of the wrecked office Mitch was very lost and confused, but the evening events came back to him slowly. The big battle yesterday had left him a little more than drained and kind of out of the loop at the moment, first thing first is getting some food.  
  
Naturally there wasn't much in the ways of food in the office, but he did collect two artifacts that is kind of like his reiken. But he really didn't have much use for them, but he might know someone that might.  
  
But at the moment he was starving and the only sourse of food in the building is in the vending machine down the hall. All of his money was burned with the house and there was a scarce few dollars in his wallet, he heard the ATMs here were death traps. He didn't want to raid the dead bodies for any reason unless it's to get further into a base or some information.  
  
Of course his morals - to be more exact fear of - taking off the dead didn't stop him from slipping the tip of the reiken into the slot and pry off the door and taking all of his favorite treats. The plus was he also got a bit of change - which was gained from the mayor's muchie run -, the negative he now is on the road again. He has a clue about where the mayor was, it was just very blurred.  
  
He knew they were in Asia, he thinks. The guy used an Asian word, but what was it?  
  
Maybe he should start in China and working his way along the coast.  
  
But first he would have to make a pit stop.  
  


------

  
  
Boss Cobra was a creepy person, short pink hair that framed his feminine face made him look like a girl. His choice of clothing made some people squirming, with his loose leg pants with the tight weight that was belted with chains. A over sized blue shirt that was left open to reveal a T-shirt so tight it was scary, but it was a hello kitty with sharp teeth on it.  
  
He made even creepier "robots", or at least these things that looked to leap out of the first Devil May Cry with it's narrow limbs and stone face with hollow eyes.  
  
Ms. Bellum shifted her weight as she sat there at the table of the weird dark room with the neon barred go-go cages while her deputy slowly moved in lewd, and scary ways before Boss Cobra.  
  
Something like this would send any person to drink - and shoot coke into her veins. - But she was afraid to awake up some where unpleasant, and this was coming from some that woke up naked next to a muffler in a ditch.  
  
It was going to a long mission.  
  


------

  
  
Mitch had made a quick stop at Blossom's house and was now going to board a plane. With a smile a thought on the current situation was the perfect chance for the 108 suns, although it would be a shame to have to kill a very close relative.  
  
Plus it would allow the 108 suns to place the screws to the Black Mafia.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, the idea of checking every country in Asia _is_ a bit of a reach. Mitch knew it would be next to impossible to check every single country; that is if he went about it without first checking to see if there was any activity to Asia through a contact. China would be just a lay over for rest and equipment; plus he might be picking up a partner too.  
  
When the plane landed and he found the nearest Crisis Organization base he did three things; 1). Got some well deserved rest, 2). Upgrade the reiken so it could use less energy, and have a longer reach with a sharper edge and 3). To learn that there was a huge shipment of Chemical X that came from Townsville, America to a undisclosed location in central Vietnam.  
  
This meant for Mitch he didn't have to waste his time going from country to country in a search, but now focusing his attention on one place. Factor in that the Black Mafia maybe a super power in the west it had a very loose strangle hold here in the east, add in their rival, the Hakke - the organization that controls the 108 suns -, rules this place with an iron fist and you have recipe for finding the demented mayor and her host a lot easier.  
  
It was only a matter of time of until a Crisis Organization member would find some kind of Black Mafia activity. But it is going to take a little time, so he might as sit back wait for the Black Mafia to slip up.  
  


------

  
  
Mitch sat on the edge of the bed, he held the locket between forefinger and thumb looking at the happy family. He wonder if this was an illusion or is it real? Jack never really took a stance on the issue of his parents, he didn't even bad mouthed them for trying to kill their own son.  
  
Mitch figured that Jack didn't want to upset the youth, but after visiting Townsville he question whether Jack knew something or not. Well not an out & out _knowing_ why his parents tried to kill him, just a feeling that had little to no fact behind it.  
  
There was no need into fill his head with pure crap if there wasn't any foundation, probably why Jack never regarded Mitch's parents as evil.  
  
Mitch laid down and fell asleep.  
  
Strange thing was, he dreamed of a time before his parents left. When his mind of going through a birthday there was a silhouette, not a adult form but something about his age.  
  
Something with very piercing eyes.  
  


------

  
  
Something with very piercing eyes glared at them, she hid behind the large barrels. Right now it was below freezing and it was hard to understand what the guards were saying; she knows Korean, German, Chinese, Japanese, English, Vietnamese and Thai but Russian was lost on her.  
  
It didn't matter as she extended her claws and dug into the stone wall, quietly scaling upward while listening to see if she has been noticed. It help to have feline DNA, but there was a depressing heartbreaking side to this. Yet at this moment she was focusing on completing her mission, that is all that mattered.  
  
Her cat ears picked up nothing special as she pulled herself up onto the stone wall, the building was surround by many guards. All armed with very high powered rifles.  
  
Moving fast she leapt down into a snow bank, which if it weren't for her white snow suit with a lot of fur lining she would have froze half to death. But it didn't matter as she rush pass the break in the guard's paths as the two guards turn around, she leapt through an open window without being noticed and landed on a cold floor. From here she made a mad dash down the hall, a few turns and avoiding a guard.  
  
Her goal was at hand, a machine connected to several glass tubes within a empty room. This was the genetic engineer room, a place where many of the Crisis Organization's enemies are modified for an extra edge.  
  
Working fast she opened up her thick coat and retrieved a small device with several buttons and wires poking out, she also took out a special tool that is required to undo the maintenance panel on the machine's side to both place the device in and take out the hard drive of the machine.  
  
Placing the panel back into place she has an half an hour to get out there, enough time to avoid the guards and get to the train tracks where - if everything goes well - a train is going to pass by.  
  
She found the nearest window and she slid out, from there she bound off to the stone wall than climbed off into freedom.  
  
Ashley smiled as she ran away from the genetics lab.  
  
Another successful mission for the Crisis Organization.  
  


------

  
  
The Asian/Russian Crisis Organization leader Gustav Faust was reading over many request and reports that often came into the office, he noted one Mitch Michelson requesting a partner for a mission to a Black Mafia base in Vietnam. The natural thing was he would send off the request off to someone who did nothing but search and assign the right person for the mission, at least on a ability level; personality the two is going to have to tough it out.  
  
To Mitch the man was assigning one Ashley, a young woman that was once a villain but something happened that combined her DNA with feline.  
  
At least they'll have something in common, both have pointed ears.


	7. Chapter 6

She was feeling proud about her success yesterday, it maybe a small victory but it was a victory enough. Plus after placing the bomb into genetic machine she got it's hard drive, which could prove useful. At the moment she was home, which was in rural area of China, awaiting the next mission and taking that long awaited bath. Afterwards she dressed in a sweat shirt and bicycle shorts, now it was a matter of waiting for someone from the Crisis Organization to contact her. That didn't take long, in the form of a phone call she received word she's going to be working with a higher ranked member, one Mitch Michelson. She shrugged and went to get dressed, her usual mission she was more or less on her own on getting there and coming back but with a higher ranked member the Crisis Organization supplies more than a few bombs and a map. They gave a room and a ride if it was needed, key word _if_. It didn't matter at the moment, the Crisis Organization was going to ship her to where this Mitch fellow was waiting. As she got on her bike to ride through the desert one would wonder how did the once proud Kattnappe became a Crisis Organization member? Two words: 

Jack Spicer.

------

Mitch received the go ahead to go after the Black Mafia in Vietnam, he'll also receive a partner for this mission along with some orders. He is to find and take down Boss Cobra at any means possible, which should be an easy job. He picked up some last minute supplies and picked up a new spell (which is rare in the organization for someone to find a new spell), he tugged at his shirt as he awaited the arrival of his partner. 

()()()()()()

A few quick notes: One thing I didn't expect was World Retrigger to end so soon, but it's alright, just give me a little more leeway with this story. Oh, and there's a gaiden/sidestory based on a small footnote in the original Maximum cannon where it was mention about Dr. Zeighger and the results only fixed to fit this cannon. Thought I clear up what the original forgot to explain. It's called "20XX", and it's in the dexter's lab section. Or hopefully by the time this chapter hits the market. Thanks for reading my ramblings, later.


	8. Chapter 7

It took three days to get here, three loong days with little sleep and food but she made it to Shanghai. And now as she stood there looking over her new partner she wished she would have stayed where she was. "Are you Mitch?" She asked as she approached the young brown hair boy, she can see the kessha kitsune through the "illusion". Her feline self growled while her human self repressed it, she'll tell off this thing when the mission is over with. All that matters is getting the job done. 

"Yes I am," Mitch said as he bowed, he raised a brow when the blond didn't bother to move one back muscle but didn't say anything about it. "Well, let's start on getting this mission started on track," Mitch waved towards another train that was waiting for a lot of people. On the train there was a private car for members of the Crisis Organization, it was well used by many but at the moment it was reserved for them. 

"There's a Vietnamese base that the experts say is on the boarder of the China," Mitch said as he open the door to the private. He walked in while Ashley did a double take, when she thought about the higher rank members she thought they ride in luxury, or at least something better than a ratty old padded chair. "Excuse the smell," Mitch said as he picked up the chair and placed it down for Ashley, trying to be a gentlemen but than continue with the briefing. "There is a base there controlled by a Black Mafia gangbanger called Boss Cobra, there a person is under his protection named Sarah Bellum." 

"How do I know what they look like?" Ashley asked, she expected photos and/or blueprints of the base. "Well, Bellum is a red haired crack head and I'm told that Boss Cobra is looks like a girl." 

"And what about the base?" Ashley asked. 

"Uh, it's about forty miles away from our stop in a jungle environment with a lot of robotic soldiers patrolling the area." 

"And?" 

"And?" 

"This is it?" Ashley shook her head as she sat down, "the only difference between my last mission and this is a payed transport to and from the place and a partner." 

"And a free room," Mitch added in jokingly, but he knew that this cat lady had something against him. 

"Wow, a free room. So much different being high in the offices isn't it" 

"Okay," Mitch said as he sat crossed legged before her. "I was once like you, and I have dealt with people like you that think it's all Q gadgets and queen support all the way but let me tell you that the Crisis Organization can't just flute money out the ass for every member that comes through the door, even a middle ranking guy like me has to do with out. This is a organization that is preventing the complete destruction of the plant through means of destruction of other syndicates and organizations that want to and/or threaten everything, even if it means letting a few low members starve; it's a life they choose to live." 

"Man," Ashley gave a bewilder look, she often heard this speech from very one she met in the organization but it doesn't really sink in. "You guys are pretty serious." 

"Saving lives requires a somber tone," Mitch said seriously and coldly. "And a stone exterior on missions." 

"I guess you can feel the hate in this room," Ashley said slightly annoyed. "No offense, but you're just another partner." Mitch stood up, "while on the field I'll watch your back and save your ass once this is done..." He turn around and stared out the window, "we part ways." 

"That's alright," Ashley said. "I don't like people and I hate Kessha-," she stopped herself from finishing the sentence. 

"Kessha Kitsune," Mitch said. 

------

"There's got to be something for me to do," Sarah Bellum said. She was sober in the morning for once and it was boring her out of her mind, despite getting dressed in a business suit and sharp fingered gloves with black nylon stockings. Her deputy was resting somewhere in the base, maybe with Boss Cobra but she didn't want that image in her head. One of the human soldiers was sent to see if anyone was hunting her down, while it maybe bad for the Black Mafia to be found by anyone but she was getting bored and annoyed. That soldier informed her that a red headed Kessha Kitsune had appeared in Japan, this was kind of lost on her and asked the soldier to tell her what he meant.

"A Kessha Kitsune is a being that is infused with a spirit of a fox fairy with greater power, it's like the difference between a house cat and a wild lion."

"Huh," Sarah Bellum said.

"It's a person with black fox ears and lots of spells and power backing them."

_Fox ears and red hair? Could it be?_ Ms. Bellum thought.

"How soon can I leave to find this Kitchen Cashin?"

With a sigh the soldier answered, "in four hours."

"Great, I want to pay a personal visit to this Ginsu Carmal."

"I'll go and set everything up," the soldier said. The soldier walked away and headed for Boss Cobra's office where he found both the deputy laying in Boss Cobra's bed asleep and said Cobra naked stretching, which wasn't as disturbing as the normal clothes he wore.

"Sir," the soldier said. "Ms. Bellum wants to leave for Japan."

"Go ahead and throw her into the cannon and fire her over the pond."

"I'm serious."

"I was kind of too."

"I'll see what I can do."

------

Ashley laid on the floor, it was taking longer than thought and it would be a overnight train ride. There was something wrong with her and there was a small amount of extra energy going through her, she was sweaty and shivery. Mitch was staring out the glass window watching the scenery go by, he sneered as he recognized the smell in the air. A few female partners that was like Ashley that went through this. He may often enjoy it some times on personal level but he never really called back any of them, and luckily each time a condom was near by.

"Don't even say a thing," Ashley snapped. "You cats and your heats drive me insane, almost as bad as a period, worse even."

"You talk like you have a few before," Ashley said before crewing her thumb lightly.

"We'll be at the stop over in fourteen hours, do what you have to 'til then," Mitch said in such a cold tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Even if I didn't want to touch you I'm... And you won't even look... Damn it! That's hormones talking, brat," Ashley snapped.

"I said it before," Mitch said. "You're just another nameless, faceless partner, you don't matter much except I have to save your ass and you the same; before and after the mission I don't give a damn."

"You talk like a high rank member," Ashley snapped. She loosen her blouse, she hated this about her cat genes.

"You gain it through experience, and don't you have a way to settle down your kitty hormones?"

"I sort of do, but I didn't plan this and forgot the proper 'tools'."

"Whatever..." Mitch eyed the scenery, there was way too many scares in the past for him. He walked out of the car, Ashley sat there crossing her legs feeling very embarrassed at her unprofessional actions. This never happens during a mission, that's because the action and the fear/excitement usually balance those heat hormones. Minutes later Mitch came back and placed a long yet narrow unmarked white box, he gave a quick glance and left the room. What happens afterwards is better left unsaid.

------

Blossom sold everything except the house, and her duel pistols (which were kept in a bank storage vault for safe keeping). She used the money to get a plane ticket and buy (under a false name and age) a house near the kyushu area,in a small town on one of the many islands of Japan. The village is small and simple with a laid back and open feeling, it was founded during the Meiji era (1868 - 1912) when a ship of sailors and ship makers from Sweden (with the help from the Netherlands) came to Japan and sort of mingled with many of the people of the island. While the main land Japanese (mainly those ultra conservative groups against the western movement) looked down on most of the relations between foreigners and the islanders, who were already being looked down on for their belief of a strange kami (god) that the locals keep secret to this day.

Blossom was kind of felt a little welcome to the small island, after all many of the islanders ancestors were foreigners.

But there was something a little off about this place, but Blossom payed no heed to that suspicion; she wanted to focus on two things from now on, rebuild her life in a new country and find Mitch.

Which both is going to take time, something she has a lot of now.

In her small, one bed room, one bath house near the beach all she has is a futon, a hotplate, a tv and a dorm fridge. She looked out the narrow window towards the beach wondering what should she do first, begin her search or begin to integrate herself into her new surroundings. Since the former might take years and years with possibility of little or _no_ results, she decided on the latter for the time being.

Taking a jacket and a bucket hat - to hide her ears - and her fake ID she went down through main street where there were a few sailors coming home from a day worth of working the seas. She nodded as she passed a few and went down to the ferry port and bought herself a pass, on the main lands she took the train station to Nagasaki and then from there she took line 1 to Nagasaki no Shinchinmachi (Chinatown of Nagasaki,) along the way she thought about this idea of a new life.

Her sister left Townsville, her other sister is dead and everyone she knew is ether dead or gone off to somewhere in the world. Was going to a very expensive country with nothing much except for a ton of money, a lie and a few clothes. Well there wasn't anything left in Townsville and Mitch did say he was in Asia, there wasn't much left in her life.

She looked towards the dying sun that was giving off what little light over the tall buildings, this place was amazing in it's own right. She was probably so use to the crime from Townsville because she didn't payed no attention to the four men slowly following her, normally something like this would mean that it would be a free-for-all battle royal mugging and the person leaving gets the money. As one could figure Blossom always won. She turn off down an alleyway between a Kappuruzu Hoteru (Couple's hotel) and a pachinko parlor and the men followed.

She sized each of them up while preparing herself, from left to right she made mental notes of each person's psychical states: One was about her height, with a hood shadowing his face completely. Two was a big fellow, a mountain of muscle with shades and a Chinese shirt. Three was a cop, or at least pretending to be a cop, with a narrow, rat like face and the fourth guy was a plump faced stocky man with a pushed in nose and dressed with an ugly yellow jacket and a baseball cap with _Shinjuku Tigers_ written on it.

Blossom placed her hands on her hips while she lean her head back, it was the big man to step forward first. No surprise there, he cracked his knuckles as he sized up Blossom.

Blossom wasn't going to use her full potential, she was going to injure the big guy with a quick, rib shattering punch and watch the others run away. But it cost her, luckily it was her hat and exposure of her fox ears. Angered she used her full potential and threw it all into one punch, one punch that failed to come in contact with the man's face.

What happened was a direct kick to Blossom's sternum (center chest area) that sent her flying to the other end of the alleyway, that's where she laid glaring at the four men. She knew she was in trouble, in her youth she made near useless plans to fight monsters and in her adult hood she used her brutal rage and her power. She forgot to learn a little martial arts along the way, in truth she never really thought she need it when she tore through the criminals of Townsville; she knew she had dulled around the edge a _lot_ if she thought pure instinct and murderous strength was going to win every fight.

Without a word the man turn around and left, the others linger for a second than went off on their own. Leaving a secretly glad Blossom behind to lick her wounds, she was going to need a lot of help and soon. She wobled over to where her hat had fell and fallen down trying to get it, picking herself and the hat up she noticed there was someone at the end of the alleyway. "Hey," the pink hair boy shouted. "Kessha Kitsune."

------

She feared the man, despite the spells, ninjitsu knowledge and the dark powers she was still afraid of this towering being before her.

This man that she was "loyal" to, she was only doing this for the thanks for the gift of life. She would drive the sharp dagger into the old man's chest in moments if he wasn't so powerful, to teach him to slap her for saying "vater" in a respectful way.

She looked over the tall, black hills that surround castle Sieg; the king she took her last name from. This was the land of her language, she learn this after emerging from her "mother" in her new body and mind. She almost laughed when she could only speak German, but with some "persuasion" from Ms. Bellum she learn English and Japanese.

There wasn't much else for Usagiko Sieg to regret over, she had a interesting life and death and rebirth. Now she awaits another death, maybe she might anger Mr. Morebucks accidentally and he will take it for her. She is too scared to lose her life to commit suicide anyway and she tried to be quite around her master.

She walk down the long and cold stone hall letting her mind write off all the things she hates about Mr. Morebucks, so she wouldn't let it slip out later on. One fact was Mr. Morebucks fancy himself as a being called a Kessha Kitsune, while he may have dark magic and power he _isn't_ a Kessha Kitsune.

Another thing was that the man maybe running a very powerful crime organization, he is running it into the ground. The most irritating is her uniform, she hated squeezing into this tight ninja outfit with the padding in front. Lots of padding.

On missions she would simple remove the dumb things, but before her master she would stand there while the old freak would undress her and fantasize about her. She open the door that lead to her master's room.

------

_**"Mitch," the woman said as she kneel down. "Here, your father and I have this present for you," the woman held something before him but it blurred. But within moments a little detail appeared as the dream like blur disappeared, it was a reiken hilt but not like his. There was something different.**_

_**"Mommy," he said, it was one of the few things he can properly say for his age.**_

_**"What is this?"**_

_**"It's important," she said. "Very important, please keep it secret from him."**_

_**"Mommy? Who?"**_

_**"Akumaru," the woman said.**_

"Akumaru?" Mitch mummbled as he felt himself being shook awoke, next to him Ashley was kneeling down.

"What is going on?"

"We're at the boarder, you fell asleep next to the door," Ashley said.

"Thanks." Mitch blushed, he pushed himself off the floor using the wall for support.

"I don't know for what, Ashley?" Mitch lied, "let's go take down the Black Mafia."

A quite note: something appears to be wrong when I uploaded my HTML file several times and found my paragraphes have been pushed together. I scan disk and found a few virus but it still shoved the paragraphes together, so if you are reading this with no paragraphes than blaim ether the server or my computer, I placed my breaks tags in and their not show up on uploads.


	9. chapter 8

Blossom looked at the boy as she slowly moved trying to bite down on her pain while she eyed the pink hair boy with a red jacket and baseball hat, he didn't make a move to help her but he didn't run away. She placed a hand against the wall and held her side, while nothing is broken she think something is bruised.

_Like my pride,_ Blossom thought.

"You don't look okay," the kid said; despite projecting a outward appearance of looking a few years younger than her his eyes told they were the same age, or he had seen worse than her. "But a little tip, the hospitals around here have a history of malpractice; it be wiser to find the nearest layline overlap," he said.

"What's a layline overlap?" Blossom ask trying to fight the pain, "how do you know that I'm a blood fox? Is it that you change planes in Houston your a blood fox?"

"Man," the kid said. "You got an attitude problem, I'm just telling you something."

"Sorry," Blossom said trying to be sincere. "I just got kicked by a huge martial artist."

"I saw," the boy said. "I think there's a layline overlap on an island a little far from here."

"What is a layline overlap?" Blossom asked as the pain slowly began to fade away.

"Look it up on the internet," the boy said as he toss over a piece of paper which Blossom had to bend down to pick up. He left without saying anymore words.

Blossom sighed as she picked up the thin paper and found it was a business card for spiritual animal beings (dot com), she pocket the item and wonder back to the awaiting ferry. Luckily she got there by the last minute, she wasn't in a mood to fly tonight.

The moment she enter her small home she fell on her futon and insatiately fell into a deep sleep, but there was still a few question awaiting for her when she would wake up.

Like how many blood foxes are there?

------

There was a layover and a train switch on the way to the boarder, nether partner really talked except for neutral chat when things got boring. But through talking the two kind had a loose grasp on each other's life story.

Mitch listen and figure that when she was a fetishist cat burglar someone or something had mixed her with feline DNA, he kind of figured she was a result of science instead of magic (or birth) like so many other animal beings. And it had something to do with a Kessha Kitsune, or else she would have such a hate toward them (and him).

Ashley heard in between Mitch's words that his is a victim of Kessha Kitsune himself, she couldn't figure out how or why but it lead him to the Crisis Organization. And from the way he spoke and his choice of words lead her to figure, despite being younger than 27 year old her, he was much more experience and mature.

It's amazing what is left unsaid can say about a person.

The train stopped and they got off, they were now on their own as the base was dangerously near.

------

The first thing when Ms. Bellum felt that the base did was throw a party, while this place is very secure almost every free will (and a few Chemical X marionettes) got plastered. If one picture the scene out of Ace Ventura 2 with the monks when Ace left you would get 1/3 of the carnage and happiness that they were experiencing, the morning after the inner-base was a toilet papered mess.

But something was off afterward, Boss Cobra seemed depressed and the deputy mayor, Robin, was around anymore. It didn't take long to connect the boss's depression to Robin's disappearance; but they couldn't figure out what happened.

But as word came in that the enemy was closing in on them they forgot about rumors and clean up the base in a matter of seconds and Boss Cobra straighten himself up.

------

Robin sat in her cabin of the ship, she was the only one of with exception of the crew and the captain; which was in her cabin telling her they should be heading off to England soon.

The captain was close to late sixties or early seventies, and was he stood there a memory of war came to surface his mind. Something he'll never forget as it was almost D-day, he was a private awaiting to be shipped out and many of his fellow soldiers were saying goodbye to their girlfriends and wives.

Some those women gave off this glow, of life and death. On one end their was life within them and the other they knew that the father wasn't coming back.

Robin has that glow.

------

Ashley stood next to the tall tree while Mitch eyed the area, they had walked for a few hours now. While both were superhuman they were still human, they need to rest once in a while.

Mitch saw no indication of traps, soldiers or anything else that will complicate their mission and nodded toward Ashley.

Both lean down and rested for a moment, another few miles and they would be at the doorstep of the Black Mafia.

()()()()()()

Okay, I change from breaks to more parapgrahes tags. Maybe this would work.

Plus - shameless plug - the pink hair kid is going to appear in 20XX as one of the main characters where his name and histroy is there.


	10. Chapter 9

Mitch and Ashley were on the edge of discovery, there were guards everywhere one the base. It was decided that a mix of stealth and actions was needed for this mission, stealth getting in and action getting out.

Mitch was the first to go in, while two guards were turning and walking away from a ammo truck. Ashley waited until the guards repeated their pattern and joined Mitch, here Ashley took out a small explosive deceive and Mitch placed it near the gas tank.

Ashley than ran forward and she snatch a guard with a solid snap and Mitch followed her to the small building, within there were a ton of guards resting after their shift. Another explosive device was placed near the window.

Moving slowly, Mitch moved ahead and approached a guard with his back to the alley thinking his partner had the other end covered. Mitch summoned his reiken blade and ran him through, Ashley caught his body and dragged him into the shadows. They dodge behind another truck and placed a sound device near the cab, they were getting closer to the main building. Mitch and Ashley climb on top of another guard shack, Ashley drop in a gas grenade into a hole in the roof which Mitch open with his energy sword.

They leap over the small gap onto the other building, Ashley almost slipped and Mitch caught her by the wrist than they both continue towards the entrance where a guard was coming out. Ashley slashed with her claws and Mitch cut the guard in half with his reiken, they spent no time trying to hide him as they bolted down the stairs. At this point it was a matter of speed and swiftness to get to Boss Cobra; Ashley has to guess that Boss Cobra must be behind those doors but Mitch held her back and pointed towards a small door that looks like a janitor's closest.

He open the door to reveal a large room with a good size bed and a desk with a high tech computer, but there was no Boss Cobra. But there **is** a large blood stop in the center of the room with a symbol of a high ranking Black Mafia member, a necklace with a carefully cut onyx stone in the shape of a claw.

"Did someone else got to him?" Mitch said as he looked over the room, he noticed that Ashley had picked up the necklace and was carefully smelling it.

"No," Ashley said. "The blood scent is different from the scent on this necklace, but why would he fake his own death?" She walked over to the bed, there was a few scents that kind of made her kind of cringe. "Well, it could be something about a... Woman from these scents."

"Hang on," Mitch said after a moment of thought, he went into the bathroom of Boss Cobra and looked around. Ashley waited, she knew what the young kessha kitsune was looking for and kind of shifted her weight as he came out. "Just as I thought, a woman was involved in this."

"Involved in what?"

"There's pregnancy test in the trash," Mitch said. "And it was double plus sign in red with a pink strip."

"Then all of this.... Is to leave the Black Mafia?"

"Ashley, no one can leave the Black Mafia. You can fight until every member is dead but they will go after everyone around the traitor, I guess Boss Cobra doesn't want anyone to hunt down the mother of his child."

The room was silent, Ashley didn't know what to do and Mitch was order to kill Boss Cobra.

"Boss Cobra is dead," Mitch said. He had taken Ashley by surprise, but she didn't say anything. "Let's get out of here."

With that and Ashley triggered the explosives.

------

Blossom woke up, she heated some water while searching though her cupboards for instant ramen than ate something of a breakfast than got dressed in clean clothes and went out to the ferry, on the way she nodded towards a few sailors.

Once on mainland she went to down to the nearest internet cafe, it was very expensive but she needed to check out that website that was on the business card. She payed for an hour use (which came to 6,120 yen,) and sat in a corner console - plus a free cup of tea. -

Within a few moments she was online and logged onto spiritual animal beings (dot com), at first it all seemed like just some poorly done role playing my e-mail site she notice something when the curser when between "join" and "rules". A very small tag that is very to miss if one wasn't paying strict attention, once clicked it took her to a well structured site.

She clicked the "search" button and typed in the first thing that came to mind, the results came back as this.

Layline overlap.

**

In the world there are energy flow that is unseen and felt but used every day. It is known as the layline, and when more than three laylines overlap (hence layline _overlap_) it creates a special influential energy flux in the surrounding the area that gives the surrounding beings curtain abilities or rare mutation.

**

**These overlaps also used as social center for many tribes.**

Blossom noticed there was a layline overlap locator; curios she typed in her location and clicked find only to get a good shock.

There was one in the center of the town.

------

The entire base was in panic, there were several explosions and a huge score of guards dead. Most of the Chemical X marionettes were offline and someone was tearing through the southern defenses, while this panic may have many of them running around there were a few that was in control of their situation.

Which makes the two Crisis Organization members life a little more difficult. But they were up to the challenge, Ashley launch herself up the wall and slashed the throat of a guard while Mitch made his reiken blade disappeared than raise the hilt over his head than brought in down and unleashed three waves of curved energy that turn back and split into six waves that shredded more guards.

Ashley kicked a guard in the chest and sent him into the path of the waves. She watch Mitch carve through more guards and pointed towards a large ammo truck and Ashley nodded.

They came into the clearing and Ashley came down with full force and ripped two guards, from here they both dash to the heavy armor truck. They didn't found any guards and they climb in, Mitch hot wired the truck while Ashley watch the flames climb across the base.

"Okay," Mitch said as the truck roared to life. "Let's roll!"

The truck moved and soon it was plowing through everything and anything in it's path, with a down shift the semi crashed through the main gates.

"Good thing there's god of the machine," Mitch said. "Or else we would had to kill everything on that base than walk the fifty miles to the nearest Crisis Organization rest stop."

"Yeah," Ashley said. She wonder that maybe not all Kessha Kitsune were like him.

------

The shakan shine as it spin on his finger tips, before him were a straw doll dressed in a very shappy ninja uniform. There were many sharp items in this doll, what's one more?

It was her fault you know, she twisted his parents and him got the gift. But before their births he was destined for greatness, he had great parents and he was going to become a higher power.

He threw the shakan at the doll and nailed the heart area.

Nothing will stop him and the Hakke.

------

Ms. Bellum walked off the plane and looked around than tip down her sunglasses, Japan wasn't what she had expected. She had expected samurai and geisha women everywhere, but everyone was like everybody in America except there was a lot of chicken scratch (to her) everywhere with bad English here and there.

The first thing she did was find the Black Mafia base, which had recently lost their leader to a duel with a Hakke member. It was like destiny was sending her a silver plate, now it was a matter of taking on the full course in on sitting.

She redressed into her Black Mafia outfit, a very skimpy thing with a metal mesh top and skirt that move like normal fabric while it protects her.

Now it's time to attack that brat, Blossom.


	11. Chapter 10

Blossom walked into the village with a new outlook on everything, she took off her hat and revealed her Kessha Kitsune ears. People were looking out their windows and doors, even staring on the street as the young red head walk down the street.

As the sun began to dip down in the horizon tons of Kessha Kitsune walked out onto the street, some even had tails - which range from one to five -.

Blossom sat down on a bench and looking around, while there were a few stares life seem to went on as normal. It took a moment for someone to approach, a middle aged woman with greying hair and wonderful and deep black eyes.

"You must be new here," she said. "My name is Miyukiko, I'm the town's welcome wagon."

"Uh," Blossom said a bit nervous. "If I've offended someone I am sorry, I was taken over by this entity and I have no idea how to act."

The woman raised a brow than chuckled, "don't fret miss, Science needs another spirit being on a metal table like a hole in the head. We're just not every out during mornings because of a demon god, it has been here since the laylines began to over lap themselves."

"Okay," Blossom said. "I am utterly confused now, what is this demon god and why you can't go out during the day?"

Miyukiko sat down on the bench, signalling this might be a long story. "A few hundred years ago a shadowy being came from hell onto this island, it exiled all of the creatures on the island and those that stay were killed. One day a man wielding a mystical sword manage to seal away the being in a tree form, but since than the entity created a shadow self to travel this island. Luckily the shadow is really a shadow and needs strong light to sustain itself, but lately it has been getting stronger than normal."

"I guess that no one can just hunt this thing down and kill it," Blossom said.

"'Fraid not," Miyukiko said.

"Well," Blossom thought for a moment. "May I ask you what is a blood fox is?"

"Well," Miyukiko sighed as she looked up at the sky. "You told me you were infused with a being, that's one of the two ways to become one; the other is being born to one. What we are is basically fox spirits mutated by this layline overlap's power, while there is a few blood foxes in this world this island is the main nationality of heritage of every blood fox out there; this very layline created a higher form of fox spirit."

"I hate to ask, but where is the layline overlap?" Blossom smile, she felt like there was actually to look up to. Well, maybe not so soon but she can warm up to this woman; like Ms. Keane.

"At the shrine, it's a place that sells weapons and spells if you want to know."

After a few moments of small talking and saying their good byes, Blossom headed straight to the Shinto shrine that housed the fox god. Next to the shrine was two old fashion buildings without any markings on them; and as Blossom tried them she noticed that they were closed and there was a few sounds coming from the shrine, she guess that the shopkeepers were paying respect to the god of shopkeepers and travel.

Blossom went home, this maybe a small set back but it was going to take time to get back into shape. And time is something she has.

------

Mitch woke up, he was in a some what comfortable bed in a bare room with nothing on but a condom. Looking around he saw nothing or no one, he did notice a stray blond hair.

_Kitty hormones,_ Mitch thought as he got up and dressed. _At least I wore protection._

Mitch walked out without thinking about even if one take protection and precautions things can happen, like a small unnoticeable hole in the side.

------

Ashley couldn't believe she had done that last night, her hormone and him being a little drunk from their victory. But as she looked out the window of the train she was glade she is on the pill and he wore a condom, but some times things have a way of breaking down (or wearing off).

------

This angered him, his vietnamese base has been taken over by the Crisis Organization and now his hold on Asia is greatly loosen, and it wasn't a stong hold before this happened.

Maybe he should go deal with these failures himself.


	12. Chapter 11

Something was off about the whole mission, he came here to track down the corrupted official, Sarah Bellum, and she wasn't here. But the resources were saying there is a person fitting her description going to Japan and taking over a Black Mafia base there, and since it's basically a life long mission to take down the Black Mafia anyway he was going on another trip.

Lately he had notice the Black Mafia wasn't what it use to be, in the past Mitch walked - sometimes crawled - away from a destroyed base barely alive and badly injured. But now they were breezes, and he doubt it was his skills.

He knew that the Black Mafia is breaking down, it was only a matter of time before it crumble under it's own weight. But he wonder if there wasn't something worse awaiting for this moment, to step in where the Black Mafia once stood.

_Aw, a little pain never truly hurt anyone,_ Mitch thought. _It just makes them stronger._

------

The priests of the near by shrine stood before the twisted tree, a tree that has a large crack in the center where once a small part of this evil had escaped into the world. They perform this ritual every year to make sure the seal is refreshed so the true monstrous evil within can't slip into this plane,after the first stage of thanking the near by kami (gods/spirits) and giving them gifts they began to seal off the area with selected talismans of many religions from around the world (pentagram's, crosses, beads and other items) and placed a talisman onto the tree in each direction.

The second half was finished and they went down to the nearby waterfall to clean off the darkness and influencial evils and they would return to the shrine to thank the kitsune god for a safe travel.

------

Blossom came out during the day and greeted the sailors, she hadn't noticed many of them kept mecca beads and anti-evil scrolls in their pockets. It's strange on how after a little information can change one's prospective of where they lived.

Deciding that maybe it be a better idea to hide until sun down she went inside and watched a little tv when she saw the shadow being, it was actually a shadow that had some depth to it.

Luckily the sailor it went after slapped a anti-evil scroll onto the thing's "head" and driven it away, Blossom kind of felt useless and watched a little tv. Time seem to drag and Blossom became more and more anxious to learn something to better herself as a person (and kick butt better).

When it was finally sunset and people were coming out Blossom speed walk down to the shrine and found the two old fashion stores next to the shrine had out there signs.

The one on the left of the shrine read _mahou_ (magic) and the right of shrine read _ken_ (sword).

It was time to start buying and learning.

------

"Where is that brat?" Ms. Bellum shouted as she received word that the red head Kessha Kitsune isn't in the major cities of Japan (and every city has been mispronounced by the former mayor.)

"I can't afford to have her running around, she is a danger to me," she shouted at a poor soldier.

"And I can't afford to have you run around, you are a danger to this organization."

The entire room became very cold as Ms. Bellum froze, she knew the voice and she knew she was in trouble. She zipped down her top a bit and turn to face Mr. Morebucks with a nervous grin, she could tell from the look on his face that it wasn't a simple problem; she hiked up her skirt too and was one blink away from pleading for her life.

"Go to the master chamber, I'll met you there," Mr. Morebucks said as Ms. Bellum ran off do what he said. It was better than being dead in her opinion.

------

Usagiko was almost dancing around the castle when Mr. Morebucks left, she was left behind because her boss thought she would just slow him down.

She didn't really cared, as long as the cruel windbag is gone she is truly happy. In fact she doubt he would be coming back, in her mind she is sitting in that large onyx chair ordering around the Black Mafia and making other people wear really tight bland uniforms with extra padding in the right areas.

In her bout of happiness she didn't notice a figure reach around, she did notice the arm crushing her windpipe a little as she was lifted off her feet and dragged back into the shadows and grip was loosen a little to allow some air into her lungs.

"Where is the spells?" The hostage taker said.

"I am loyal to the one that gave me life," Usagiko said, but there wasn't much ethusism behind it. "I will never tell so you better kill me now, I never feared death."

"Are you truly loyal to the one that gave you life?" The hostage taker said coldly. "If so which one, the mad creature with the magic to collect your soul or the poor soul, which was my mother, who had to birth a 13 year old girl in five hours."

"What?" Usagiko cried out, she remember the rebirthing and the face of the poor woman that had to go through it before being sent off to be trained into the ninja she is today. "If that was your mother... Than you are my..."

"Brother?" The hostage taker spoke even more coldly than before. "I don't know about that, I barely recognize my other sibling."

Usagiko was quite for a moment, the image of that poor woman laying on that alter covered in blood and Chemical X kept rolling over her mind. That was this person's mother, she owns him something for killing her.

"The spells in behind a shelf in the janitor's room on this floor, you find it by the scuff marks on the floor from it being moved so much," Usagiko said. "Can you tell me how you are?"

There was a moment of silence as the hostage taker released Usagiko, then there were foot steps as the brown haired boy walked down the dark hall to find the spell room. Usagiko felt her throat and shook her head, she betrayed on that gave her life for the son of the one that truly _gave_ her life.

So two wrongs do make a right.


	13. chapter 12

The smell was in the air, the way the wind blew and the behavior of the animals lead to one conclusion about one thing on the small island.

Battle is in the cards.

And it was going to happen soon.

------

He slam his fist on the table, in the last four days he had tried to summon the last of his soldiers to lead a battle against the Crisis Organization and the 108 suns. But in the last two days there wasn't much support, he never realized how much he had lost the Black Mafia. Four hundred soldiers world wide and dropping by each passing day there was only one thing to do, it may mean handing over both the organization and his free will but it will be worth it.

He will release the ultimate evil.

------

Blossom had been practicing the (expensive) spells for the past five days, there were five in all. She had to forgo the weapon because she like to eat, and be warm when it got cold.

At the moment she was practicing a spell called Kyouha (mirror edge), it just created a exact image that followed every movement she does. This is meant to confuse the enemy, but a cleaver one might figure out which one is real.

But still might help in a pinch.

There were screams, something was going on.

Opening her front door there were a ton of people running towards the docks, she walked out and noticed a large black energy orb in the sky.

_What is going on?_

------

_What is going on?_

A base of this importance should be crawling with Black Mafia soldiers, Mitch didn't like this as he just literarily waltzed through the front doors. He kept up his guard as he looked over the dim halls, there isn't a single person or a lone being here.

Taking the stairs up to the top floor he eyed the entire area, it was here there was a strange and dark aura. One could figure that the being behind the doors would be the worse thing the Black Mafia have in their arsenal.

()()()()()()

The next chapter: The big battles, the truth and end of the Black Mafia.


	14. Chapter 13

His fingers press against the door and shivered. The evil power behind this door was like the aura from his parents, that made him more cold than any outward force could ever do.

He push open the door, he was assaulted by bitter cold air. Behind the doors there was a **huge** hall made from a black marble, but somehow he could see very clearly. Or at least enough to see the slump body of former mayor Sarah Bellum in the large demonically carved chair, there was a golden sword impaled in her chest and the blood was rolling down onto the floor.

Mitch was silent as he slowly walked to the corpse, he wanted to kill his enemy but not this way. In a way it was so _wrong_.

But there was something else wrong here, something is off about Ms. Bellum. It all came into focus when she snapped away with dead, empty eyes and grasp the hilt of the golden sword.

With a sickening sound the sword came out, she stood up and took a stance. Mitch saw the wound heal itself instantly and wonder if _all_ wounds would heal.

He took a stance with his reiken, it was only seconds later that he blocked a solid strike aimed for his thigh than press forward to make Ms. Bellum lose her balance.

She counter by falling on her back and rolling away to where her body was, she launched forward and aim low. Mitch jump forward and slip below Ms. Bellum's arm to avoid being sliced, in turn he try to plunge the reiken into her back but somehow she blocked with her sword.

She twisted herself and cut a pillar in half but the battle went on as Mitch went for a thrust at one leg, while blocked he try for an arm and backed off.

Ms. Bellum lunge forward to execute a simple swing to Mitch's throat when she was impaled by the reiken through the chest.

Mitch watch the woman's body fall lifelessly to the floor, he waited to see if this was a trick. But within moments it was decided that her punishment was to die _two_ deaths, quite horrid fate in his opinion.

Mitch took a moment to take to take down a tapestry from a hall outside and cover Ms. Bellum's body. It was the least he do, even if she was evil.

------

She didn't stop anyone to ask what's going on, no one told her to turn around as she headed for the black sphere in the sky. If she wants to die a hero than that's her problem.

The presser of a dark aura press against her skin as she got closer, there were no one on the edge of town when she got there.

It took much of her strength to with stand the power, everything around the ball of hell was encased in a thick cloud. And everything around it was barren to the ground.

Blossom walked forward, she noticed that the cloud was lifting up like a funnel to the dark orb. A high power wind came off the base of the tornado and forcing her to kneel down and cover her face with her arm while the cloud took on a shape.

A tall creature with black horns that merge with the rest of itself, brows of fire and a face of a terrifying noh mask and a stare of the darkest god.

"**Once again,**" it booming voice sounded as the wind dyed down. "**I, Aku, am free to roam the earth to spread my dark influence into the hearts of humans."** It's sight shifted down onto Blossom as she try to get up, "**I sense my own blood within you, blood fox.**" His eyes narrowed in near nothingness. "**But it is not you, you absorb my creation.**"

The thing launched out a arm with a sharp claw, Blossom leap back as the ground was sent everywhere. Another arm shot out and caught her by the shoulder, a small amount of blood speckled out as she landed on her feet to avoid another claw punch.

Aku changed into a bat and fly into the air than change into a black spike that landed at the feet of the hero as she moved, shifting into a octopus-like creature eight claws shot out for Blossom as she jump from on to another. At this point she used kyouha to confuse Aku, which it did as he aimed for the image while the real Blossom used her heat vision to cut off five claws.

Aku, unfazed, shifted to Cerberus to clamp down onto her arms and slam down into the ground. The middle head growled madly, but Blossom growl and push her hands _into_ the head's mouths.

It would have been a foolish choice but she was hoping to grasp this thing's heart and tear it out. If it doesn't have one than she could live with using her feet for her live, but she almost laugh as she touched something solid within the beast.

It lost shape and try to back away but Blossom held on tight on the object while she lean back trying to drag it out, the screaming and the black fluid coming out of Aku's mouth told her that this thing is very important to this creature.

As she pulled with all her might and pulled whatever it was out of it, she let go at the last minute so fast she didn't get a good look at the item but instead turn to Aku and rushed forward.

A aura shield surrounded her as she dove through the damnation god and she emerge complete different. Longer white fox ears and a tail.

------

At first it all looked bad for him, the evil god Aku was being defeated but as the object was being _pulled_ out of it and toss his way things actually was looking up.

He caught the item and ran off before anyone could go looking for the object, with this he can rebuild the Black Mafia to a greater glory.

As long as he now held the sword of chaos things look up for him.

------

Usagiko knew it was a stupid and foolish but she walk to the secret spell room, there she bowed down before her brother.

He only stared at her for a moment and than decided to test her, to see if it was trick or not.

"Usagiko," he said. "If you want to join me than there must be no rivals to the Hakke, I want you to kill your master."

A secret smile cross her face, "I will."

"Afterwards bring a gift of his death to building twenty miles away from here, to the Faustus castle."

"I will," Usagiko said.


	15. Chapter 14

Mitch had reported to his bosses and - as he walked out of the disguised office building - was put on vacation. He didn't know where to go as he learn that Townsville is a mess and he really doesn't have anywhere he like, but he did always wanted to visit the "birth" place of the blood fox. Now he has the chance.

The first thing he did was go down to the train station and took a cheap slow train down to a small, nameless station town that lead to a Nagasaki and took a ferry to the island where he saw the last thing he ever expected.

Ten Kitsune, a heaven fox. And that Ten Kitsune was Blossom!

------

Blossom stirred a little and saw someone standing over her, she let her eyes to go into focus and notice the brown hair, brown eyes and fox ears.

"Mitch," Blossom said weakly, she try to lift her head up and try to sit up but Mitch press her down onto her futon while someone else came into her house.

"How is she doing?" A familiar voice came through the air, it was Miyukiko.

"She's awake, and I can't see anything bad, not even a scratch on her," Mitch said to Miyukiko than turn to Blossom. "How you feel?"

"Like someone had pulled out my skull and ground it into dust than shoved back into my head without the pain, it's still annoying," Blossom found the strength to proper herself up by her elbows and look around. "How is the others?"

"A little spooked and confused about what happen but they're all at the shrine giving their thanks for sending someone to stop that being," Miyukiko said. "No one knows that it was you that stopped that thing in the dead tree, I figure it would be better for you."

"Thanks," Blossom said. "I wonder how that creature got loose."

"Someone was seen down by the tree," Miyukiko said. "A person, a big one with a black judo gi and a kitsune noh mask. He must have broke the seals."

"Did anyone get him?" Blossom said as she laid back down.

"Sorry, Bloss," Mitch said as he stood up. "He slipped away to somewhere."

------

Usagiko was outside next to the helipad watching the small helicopter pull in, her boss was coming in and she prepare herself. The pilot door open and her master's foot touch the asphalt as the rotor blades slowed down, she walked up to him and bowed with a greeting.

_No need to raise a suspicion,_ she thought as she mental fingered the hidden blade. Mr. Morebucks walked pass her holding something clothed in purple velvet, he seem so transfixed on whatever is in there.

He soon became transfixed on the sharp object soon protruding through his chest that gleam in the light, his sight turn to Usagiko holding the hilt. His body felt numb as some kind of poison made it's way through him while his life fluid escape.

Usagiko took off the prized noh mask while taking the clothed object, she was expecting more of a fight out of the dying man. She walked down the first floor and open the door to her new life.

------

Akumaru was stunned, he was just going through the spells he got from Seig castle discarding the worthless ones and keeping the better ones when one of his subordinates came to tell him that the his "sister" had arrive.

He walk down to the waiting room, there he saw the noh mask of Mr. Morebucks and something in a cloth.

He reach down and pick up the clothed object and raised a brow. He unwrap the item and almost did a double take, here in his hands he was holding the legendary sword of chaos. A deep purple duel edge with a wicked feel to it and a a dark aura around it.

"Welcome, sister," he said still staring at the sword.


	16. Chapter 15

He turn the locket over and over in his hand, Miyukiko had gone home a while ago after making sure Blossom was alright and now it was just Mitch and Blossom.

Blossom notice the locket but said nothing, she didn't want to pry into his life without warrant. She was unwrapping a bento dinner and handed Mitch one.

"Thanks," Mitch said as he pocketed the locket while taking the dinner. "I guess I should be explaining why I'm here and what's been happening since I left Townsville."

"I should too, shouldn't I?" Blossom said after swallowing a bite. "You go first."

Mitch shrugged and took another chunk of his own dinner before speaking, "why mom and dad came back I was happy, they actually cared for me and acted like they loved me but than they try to sacrifice me for their power lust... Or so I thought."

"Mitch?"

He reach into his pocket and pulled out the locket, he held it by the chain while he continue his story. "A man, Immortal Jack, saved me and took me under his wing at this organization called the Crisis Organization, when I could handle myself he went on his own path while I went on mine, since than I've been working on keeping the normal people of this world some what safe from many threats."

"Funny," Blossom said. "I always picture you being a villain more than a hero."

"I ain't hero," Mitch said as he pocketed the locket. "I'm barely human by some standards, but do I really want to be their standards of _human_?"

"Ugh, too deep for me," Blossom said as she shook her head, she smiled as Mitch chuckled. It was nice to be in a semi-light mood, it is a nice feeling to not swim in depression and hopelessness.

"I came here to get Sarah Bellum," Mitch said before finishing off his bento. "I was attacked by every assault vehicle there and I barely survived, I chased her to Vietnam than to here where I found her sort of dead and undead."

Blossom cocked her head and raised a brow, "sort of 'dead and undead'?"

"Yep, she had been killed and than brought back as a ghoul to personally greet me. And I have a damn good idea of how that was."

"Really?"

"It was the same person that Miyukiko described that released the demon, Morebucks."

Blossom almost chocked when she heard the name, she manage to swallow her food and lean in close. "Mr. Morebucks? Princess' father!"

"One and the same, he is the leader of a once powerful crime family; the Black Mafia."

_The black Mafia! The ones that killed so many people during the Majin Taisen,_ Blossom thought as she sat back down on the floor.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Mitch said. "It shocked me too when I found out, I was even the one that unmask him by accident when we crossed paths in London when he was trying to taunt me; since then we've been more than mortal enemies, more like star crossed blood thirsty enemies."

"Is there anything else I need to be surprised by?"

"Not that could I think of, just those things."

Blossom was silent, she was allowing the information sink into her psyche while she try to figure out what to do now. "Do you want to watch a little tv?"

"Sure?" Mitch said as he lean over and turn on the small tv, they sat there saying nothing and watching whatever was on. They both fell asleep in each other arms.

------

"Quite a find," Akumaru said as he held up the sword. "Indeed a very rare find."

"If you don't mind me asking, but what does the sword do that is so important?" Usagiko asked.

Akumaru swiped the air a few times before answering, "several things, for one it's a symbol; but it's also a key."

"Key?"

Akumaru laid the horrid sword onto a table and faced his younger sister. "It's a special key, one of a kind item to a one of a kind door."

Usagiko tilted her head back and stared at her brother, she was understanding what he was saying but didn't like where it was going.

"Behind that door lays two greater items of chaotic nature, but it is the evil one I'm interested in." Akumaru picked up the sword again and looked it over, "I can finally firmly place myself as the true head of the hakke."

"I hate to interrupted but I thought you already were the head of the hakke?"

Akumaru place the sword back down and sighed. "Where do I begin? Oh, yes; you see my dear sister, our parents were the leaders of two crime organizations that combined into this organization now, I was there first born child and almost destined to become the leader." He turn to face Usagiko and continued, "but when I was your age something went wrong, my - our - brother was born; this is why I treated you like crap at the castle, I didn't have much of a high opinion of siblings. As I was saying, he was born with something more special and was given the symbol of the hakke; a hand crafted reiken. I was their first born and they treat him like god, do you know how I felt when he unwrap that present and got what I wanted! I mean I wanted that Omnimon too, not that Sylphimon toy."

_From one nut into a whole bag full of them,_ Usagiko thought as Akumaru went on about his life. _I'm starting to rethink this whole traitor to the Black Mafia thing._

"I mean he has a cannon _AND_ a sword, you can't get any cooler than that, except for dukemon; which he got too!"

_I hope I don't inherit the crazy gene._

()()()()()()

Bento is a type of fast dinner in Japan, it's not like a tv dinner as they have a _taste_ to them and look like the food they're suppose to be.

And another thing; I want a Dukemon too.


	17. Chapter 16

Blossom was the first to wake up and find herself intertwined with Mitch, she blushed and lay there with her head on his chest. Than she lifted her head up when he began to squirm and mumble about something, he kept shifting around and mumbling about something.

Blossom pulled out of his grip and shook him, he was now saying something about "stop" and "don't kill me" out loud. Blossom manage finally woke him up, slightly daze and confused he laid back down letting his mind come into focus.

"Are you okay?" Blossom asked. "You were saying some strange things."

"I'm sort of fine, just a bunch of things that has been surfacing lately." Mitch got up and walked over the cabinets, Blossom stayed where she was trying to fully wake up herself. "Do you have anything besides ramen?"

"Not really, I couldn't cook to save my life," Blossom said as she finally stood up. "And trust me, I tried."

"Well, I might as well take you out for something to eat," Mitch said. "Mind?"

"Fine by me."

------

There wasn't much except for mushy ground and plants everywhere on the surface, at the center of this jungle was a stereotypical Mayan temple. Here is where two members of the newly reformed 108 suns were preparing for the arrival of the boss, it was a simple matter of cleaning the ritual chamber and setting up the systems.

After that they just have to protect everything until the boss got there, which should be a simple job as long as the Crisis Organization doesn't catch on.

But in a Deus Ex Machina twist to "screw" with fate and land them into trouble someone notice the activity and began to spread what happen around the village; those within a few days the Crisis Organizations picked on it and decided on sending a agent on investigating.

Unfortently with everyone busy cleaning up left overs and keeping an eye on the ruins of the American city Townsville/Citysville so nothing else crawls out they might have to call up a agent on vacation.

It was a matter of who they were going to tell that the holiday has been cut short?

------

Mitch has been staying for the last few days with Blossom trying to help her adjust to her new life, the neighbors didn't think much about the ten kitsune because Blossom hasn't been the most social person in the past few day when she moved in, she did get a nice hero's welcome when it was learn she defeated Aku.

At the moment Mitch was talking on the phone to someone and Blossom was watching her tv, someone in the village had offered to buy her a better one but she decline. The thing maybe be small but it has it's charm.

Mitch got off the phone with a sigh, "they need someone to go check on something in the heart of Mexico. It could be nothing but right now they don't want to risk anything."

Blossom was a little taken back but she smiled, "mind if I go with?"

"Sure, for your information we leave ASAP," Mitch said.

"'Kay."

()()()()()()

First, the refrence in the last chapter were digimon references. Second; Forget Dukemon, I want Takato!


	18. Chapter 17

It was a quick flight from Japan to a lay over in a small European country and another flight to America, from there they took a jeep across the boarder. Blossom was kind of excited by the idea of jet setting cross the world but Mitch was kind of bored with it, the fun kind of wears off after a while.

Before heading down for the boarder Mitch stopped at a Crisis Organization base for any spells and one more reiken upgrade while Blossom went to get her twin pistols, now both were armed and ready.

Now it's a matter of getting to the temple.

------

When Akumaru arrived via harrier droves of Hakke soldiers followed, this was going to be the new base for them and it must be protected at all cost.

Usagiko was waiting at the bottom of the steps of the temple while her boss walked up to the top, he degree that only he and he alone can go into the main chambers of the temple. She didn't mind any way, if something went wrong - which she has a feeling that something will - she'll be able to get away better on the outside than inside.

That's when the news of someone coming from the northern parameter.

Usagiko was already planning a escape plan as she took her post in front of the temple steps.

------

Four of them, each tall and agile looking creatures armed with bladed hands and clawed feet. They were blocking the entrance to the temple area, which was in a narrow cavern.

"I guess this is the welcoming community?" Blossom asked as she unholster her pistols.

"I wanted to have the element of surprise," Mitch said as he powered up his reiken. "This is definitely _not_ the Black Mafia. You ready?"

"Yep."

"So, let's go!"

With those word they charge in.


	19. Chapter 18

Blossom raised crimson and fired off two shots, the first one took out a guard's leg the second nailed him in the chest. Mitch Sliced through one guard and blocked a attack from the other, Blossom used soul to keep a guard from getting at Mitch. Than she switch to crimson and blew him away as Mitch sliced through the last guard standing's arm to his torso and cleave right down to his hip.

"Come on," Mitch said before hurrying on through the wooden door at the end. Bursting through he found more guards were inside with their backs turn playing a old 8-bit Nintendo game, the screen flashed Vice: Doom project or something of the sort. Mitch swung low than upward to catch two of the guards in the sword's energy edge, he moved on as one manage to land a cut on his back. That one suffered a blade through the eye socket.

Blossom kept to the doorway firing soul to clear off some of the guards, she didn't want to hit Mitch and decided to stay behind for a moment to give cover fire. Soon there were dead guards very where, Mitch had a small wound but was okay to continue; Blossom step over the bodies when she notice from the corner of her eye one of them was moving. The semi-dead guard pulled himself up enough to reach for a panel and used his blade to hit a switch before feeling about forty energy-based bullet go into his back.

The guard wanted to hit the green switch which would alert everyone, but instead he hit the red one which brought down a black screen with the words "Duke Nukem must die".

Mitch and Blossom exchange stares and shrugged.

------

Akumaru Stood before the twist alter, he had painted the symbols upon it and said the words. He laughed as the entire chamber lit up with a eerie dark glow that emitted from the very walls, there was a low hum too.

He wasted no time as he raised the sword of chaos and jamming it into the alter to open a door into a horrid and twisted realm, with insane glee and a dark mind he dived through the hole.

------

Blossom was the first to open the door to the other side, not surprising to find a new type of guard, a sumo-like creature in yellow body spandex and a strange Kabuki mask with red tinted eye pieces holding a cannon with a dragon's head at the end. It aimed and fired off a small ball like object, Blossom aimed and fired crimson; the object exploded and knock back the new guard.

Mitch came out and saw more of these new guards - Bazookers - walking towards them in the distance. "Don't waste too much on the guards, head for the bosses as much as you can."

"Right," Blossom said as she used soul to open up a path for them. The first type of guards - bladers - were coming around to greet them along with the Bazookers. Mitch took care of them as he ran through their barricade while engaging the aura shield, there wasn't one guard left as he tore through them.

They had reach the end of the narrow entrance, now Blossom and Mitch were face to face with a squad of red Bladers, green Bazookers and a new guard, a genetic mess of machine, feline and human with a gating gun in the center of their chest dress in 1930 Germany uniforms. They were known as Gunners.

Mitch focused his power onto the reiken, it extended a extra inch as it widen and crackle with electricity. Blossom focused her power into crimson which glow in a strange inner light, she raised the barrel.

He swipe his sword and created a huge wave of energy, she fired a large black ball that merge into the wave and reinforce itself before turning the squad into ash.

The temple loomed into sight, so did every nasty Hakke soldier. Mitch and Blossom dash through the attacks, gaining cuts and scrapes while focusing solely on the temple. Where a brown hair girl was standing in front of.

"If you want to get to Master Akumaru," Usagiko said as she watch them dodge the assaults. "You will have to get through me!"

The duo leap into the air and cruised over her, they landed on the other side and kept running up the stairs. Usagiko stood there stunned and kind of embarrassed in but did nothing, the soldiers were staring at her.

"Shouldn't you go follow them?" A gunner said.

"Master's orders are not to go into the temple," Usagiko semi-lied. While it was true he _did_ say not to go into the temple but he also said to keep out anyone that wants to kill him.

------

They didn't have to travel far to reach the chamber. In fact it was at the end of the hall.

The room itself was large, in the center was a large "hole" with a swirling edge. The strange thing - besides the alter with a wicked sword hovering in the very center - is the lack of depth the other side had, it was like a image in a pond.

Mitch place a arm into the hole, he pull it out and found nothing out of the normal. Blossom shrugged and try to jump into the twisted realm, onto to stay in this realm.

"Sorry, Blossom," Mitch said as he stood up. "It seems your a little too pure for this place."

"How so?"

"Well, you're a ten kitsune," Mitch stood there thinking. "I wonder how are you going to get-" without warning he just jump in. Leaving a angry Blossom behind to yell into the hole, it was comical but Mitch didn't laugh as he landed on the ground.

He left her behind for safety reasons, and there really isn't a way for her to come into this place.

"Hello," a voice said. Mitch looked up, he saw on top of a sand hill stood a kessha kitsune about a few years old than him with messy brown hair and dark red eyes.

"Akumaru!"


	20. Final chapter

Akumaru, that was the boy's name. The image in Mitch's memory began to clear off, after so many years of burying a past he thought was horrible it all came surfacing back. In his youth his parents _did_ love him, he can't remember how his grandmother got him but there was something off about it.

And he bet that Akumaru was behind it.

"You seem so surprise," the older blood fox said. "I mean it has been a while since you have seen your own brother, after mom and dad sent us to two different guardians to take care of _us_." He jump down onto the ground below so he could properly size up his younger brother, he summoned two energy rings.

"You are the one that destroyed the 'copter!" Mitch said as he saw the rings, "and gave me the locket."

Akumaru shrugged. "I wanted a play thing while I was working on making the Hakke a more powerful syndicate to reckon with, but I didn't expect to be handed the chaos sword or the Black Mafia to fall apart. I wanted to mess with you in the beginning, but now you're just annoyance."

"I want to know," Mitch said. "The whole truth, what happen?"

Akumaru laughed. "Fine, here's the truth; our parents were once the leader of a crime organization, I was suppose to be the leader when I came of age, but than you were born." Akumaru cringe but continued on, "something about you they loved, something about a spark in your eyes. When I couldn't take any more I involve the Black Mafia back before Morebucks became leader, I was sent to a close friend that was in on my scheme while you were sent to grandma; I came back than killed dad and sold mom to the Black Mafia."

"**WHAT!**" Mitch stood there losing all senses, his mind was wondering around his brain.

"But it gets better, dear brother," Akumaru said while smiling wickedly. "Mom was bounced around as a sex slave until Morebucks took her and casted a spell to give birth to a young woman, our sister; Usagiko, and before the Majin Taisen happened I had Morebucks revive both her and dad than send them to kill you."

Mitch stood there, his entire body was weak. But in moments he snapped, there wasn't anything holding him back as he charge forward and preparing to strike high when Akumaru threw on of his rings but it was blocked. The second attack aimed at the throat but Akumaru blocked it, Mitch disengage the reiken and went below the ring while reengaging the energy sword. But Akumaru was allowed for an easy strike against Mitch's knee, even though it was a scratch.

The blade went through the shoulder as Mitch pressed his own shoulder into Akumaru's chest and, despite the pain in his leg, forced the older blood fox to back into a hill than pulled out the sword to perform a downward slash that took off Akumaru's left arm. Mitch summoned his aura shield and try to press into the other blood fox, but Akumaru summoned his own shield and they clashed.

Sparks flew everywhere as the two fought for suprimicy. "Murdering freak!" Mitch shouted. "I had years of pain and misery I lived with, and you know what pain you caused everyone? You deserve to die."

"I can use your rage, dear brother," Akumaru said while smiling despite the missing arm. "I can use it against you, no matter how much power you have I will prevail because I, dear Mitch, have learn a few things."

Akumaru's puplis became slits as the aura shield shot out in the form of spikes, Mitch leap back but was hit in the wounded leg again; he fell down but rolled away as more aura spikes came down to here he was.

Pushing off the ground while rolling Mitch landed on his feet, he wench when he felt the pain but manage to endure.

Akumaru charge forward after grabbing his energy rings, he swipe upward once and caught Mitch in the chest than downward to get his forearm. But somehow the young boy manage to keep his strength up, He moved as Akumaru plunged the rings into where he was standing.

Mitch dived into shadows for a moment of rest but emerged again as the older blood fox went in for a kill, he manage to nip his younger brother's neck and wing a shoulder.

Mitch fell onto his knees, both combatants were losing a huge about of blood. But nether will give up. That's when Mitch stood up, he was very weak; so much he could barely stand.

"Okay," Mitch said. "We're both to injured to fight any more, we tired, bleeding and we're running low on energy; so how about this, one last move, winner take all."

Akumaru laughed, "intereging, I except."

Mitch took a stance feeding all of his power into the sword, it crackle with power as it grew an extra two feet and the blade turned red; it was called a reinodachi. Akumaru held up his hand and allowed the two rings to float around his wrist where they began to shrink and tighten a little. It took on a form of a duel edge sword, he stared at Mitch as Mitch stared back.

They charged forward and raise their blades, time slowed as they both crossed pathes and stopped after. The entire area was silent as they allowed time to catch up.

It was over, Akumaru fell to the ground bleeding. Mitch sense something was off about this, something unreal. If he turned his head he would have seen the real Akumaru standing behind him with his energy rings. With a slight flick of the wrist the two rings flew too the younger boy.

"You're right," he said as he turn away with a wicked smile. "Age and treachery will over come skill and cunning." He laughed, his brother had fallen for a kyou ningyou (mirror doll); a straw doll energized and "program" into doing specific things. Walked up the gate back to his world, in his hand was a special reiken, one that could slice a entire mountain in two without even trying.

He stopped at where the gate was and looked up, he dark smile faded away as his eyes widen. He jerked his head toward the battle scene and almost cried out in rage and fear; there was _two_ broke straw dolls laying on the ground. He stood there where the gate was, over the hills the inhabitants of hell were coming.

He engaged the reiken and prepared himself as the jagged teeth and sharp claws of hell came for him.

------

Mitch had created the illusion when he sensed his brother in a different area, he used the kyou ningyou than slipped off while in the shadows to the gate where he needed Blossom's help to get out of (he jump as high as he can and she catches what she can, painfully it was his fingers.) Afterwards he would sit in the corner (staring and wiggling his fingers) while Blossom walk to the alter.

"Just rub off a symbol," Mitch said making sure nothing was broken.

Blossom looked around and figured on using her sleeve to remove one of the symbols, within seconds the gate slowly disappeared with a light wisp. As soon as it was gone she walked over to Mitch and slap his arm. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't!" Mitch said playfully. "Well, I solved a important part of my life. Plus I learn that maybe I should get use to peeing in a bucket when you're finish with me."

"Damn straight," Blossom said as she lean close. "Since you went in something has been happening, there's been jets and 'copters lifting off with a lot of shouting than everything went quite."

"Really?" Mitch said, he used the wall to push himself off the floor and stumble around to the hallway. Blossom, despite her anger, help him to limp out of the temple to a strange sight. The entire area was empty of living guards and there were no vehicles _anywhere_, they were ready for any traps as they walk down the stairs.

Nothing happened and only the wind was moving in the area, the duo walked out there into a new era of their lives. But Mitch came back a few seconds later, he was disconnecting the nintendo from the tv and storing it into the box.

"Spoils of war?" Blossom asked while she help with the box.

"It's a working 1980's Nintendo, no way in hell am I going to leave it behind."

"You're so immature," Blossom said.

"You're the one helping me," Mitch joked. While he may have learn something very shocking it was kind of nice to have someone to lean on, he tell her the whole story when they got home, but at the moment he was enjoying the banter.

Hello, this is the author just informing everyone that I wasn't happy with the final battle scene so I kind of redid the whole thing. May not be very climaxic but it's better than before.


End file.
